


Your nightmare

by Running_on_a_rake (s_Sparrow_s)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_Sparrow_s/pseuds/Running_on_a_rake
Summary: I remember the look on HIS face and every word he said. They seemed to be imprinted on my brain like a hot iron, and every day they swelled more and more, making me think of nothing else but them. I don't know what to do with it. Even playing with children, snowballs, snowmen, sledding – everything went into the background. I can only think to wonder is there any truth in these words. After all HIS voice sounded so sincere then…
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Your nightmare

Pov Jack  
I don't know why I come here again and again. When I come,I promise that I will not return, but ... my Feet seem to carry me to this place. Again.   
I stand with my back against the rock. Squinting slightly from the sun, I look at the black, sharp pillars that look like frozen fire. Dark, but beautiful in their own way. The ones that came up when HE asked me to join forces.  
I raise my staff to destroy them once and for all. But again, as in many previous times, I lower my hand, unable to fulfill my plan. I just can't. I don't know why, I don't understand. It seems that the battle with the dark is long over, it has long been forgotten, and this construction causes too bad and humiliating memories.... But no, it is not possible to destroy and quietly leave, forgetting everything.  
Sigh. I sit down, carefully placing my staff next to me, and close my eyes, delving into the memories. 

"I understand everything. You think I don't know what it's like to be an outcast? "When no one believes in you?" "and then," he almost whispered, " When you want to have a family?""  
I remember the look on HIS face and every word he said. It's because of them that I still come here, I still can't forget. Only because of them, I still hope that HE is not completely evil, that if you try, you can fix HIM and ... forgive him. 

"When do you want to have a family?" - these words seemed to be imprinted on my brain with a hot iron and every day more and more plump, forcing me to think of nothing else but them. I don't know what to do with it. Even playing with children, snowballs, snowmen, sledding – everything went into the background. I can only think to wonder is there any truth in these words. After all HIS voice sounded so sincere then…  
"I'm not much of a Keeper," I said, without opening my eyes.

"That's the way to look at it," said a voice from above. I opened my eyes abruptly, recognizing the voice immediately. It was the intonation, the drawl, that had been bothering me for so long.  
It was true that HE was standing in front of me. Pitch Black himself. I jumped up, simultaneously trying to grab the staff, but my hands found only emptiness. Apparently, Pitch knew what I was looking for.

"Lost something?" "Oh, Jack, you should be careful of your toys."  
I looked at him with hatred, barely able to restrain myself from attacking him, even though without the staff it would have been tantamount to instant defeat. But it wasn't the staff's disappearance that bothered me. Now I was interested in something else entirely. And, making every effort to make my voice sound as hateful as I felt, I said:

"What are you doing here?" How…

"How did you get rid of your own nightmares?" – I'm a nightmare Lord, Boogeyman, " the man finished for me, still grinning. Pitch spread his hands and grinned smugly. – Did you and your bunch of lousy 'friends' think you were getting rid of me?" "what's that?" he almost shouted. And, in a lower voice, he added, " I will never disappear, fear will always exist.  
"You..." I hissed, clenching my fists and preparing to attack him with my bare hands.

"What am I, Jack?" Am I bad? Angry? Should I disappear? The Boogeyman stopped smiling and stared at me, his arms folded across his chest, "if that's what you think of me, why have you been here all this time?" I involuntarily unclenched my fists and stared at him. How does he know? she thought. And the man meanwhile continued, "Why didn't you destroy our creation," he waved his hand in the direction of the black pillars, " Why are you just standing there now, and not trying to make a fight and defeat me?" 

"None of your business! I exclaimed. I immediately realized how childish that sounded, and felt my cheeks burn. Pitch raised one brow mockingly and sang:

"You're so sweetly embarrassed, Jackie."

"Don't call me that!" I said, trying to calm down.

"Or what, Jack?" Pitch just continued to devour me with your eyes. I shivered involuntarily under that look. And the man, pretending not to notice, continued:

"What can you do without your staff?" Right now you're just an arrogant boy. A boy who believed everything I said about my family and all that other nonsense. To my surprise, he laughed angrily.

"Do you think I don't understand why you came here?" Oh, Jack, "Pitch took a step toward me and I instinctively stepped back, pressing my back against the cold rock," You're too trusting, so- " he didn't finish the sentence. I jumped on him and just started hitting him everywhere. All I could think was, " He hasn't changed. What he said then about his family, about how difficult it is for him to be an outcast – all this is a lie, and I… I have believed this lie for so long, hoping that true evil does not exist, that it can be changed..."  
The blow to my stomach sent me flying away from the man, and I screamed in pain as my back slammed into the icy edge of the cliff. Just as I was about to launch myself at the enemy I now hated, I was hit again, this time in the chest. With a gasp, I sank down in the snow. And Black, not calming down, kicked me with such force that I writhed in pain. 

"I thought you were smarter than Jack!" – Oh, no! " he exclaimed, and there was a distinct note of anger in his voice.

"I don't care what you thought," I whispered almost inaudibly, gasping for air and looking up at Pitch with hatred. He just grinned back. I felt my thoughts getting confused and my eyes closing.

"What did you do to me?" I stammered, barely able to think.

"Go to sleep, Ice Jack," I heard the Boogeyman's voice coming through a haze. I tried to say something sharp to him, but I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep. As I fell asleep, I felt the darkness gently envelop me, and then nothing but black nothingness…  
Pov Pitch Black  
Finally, blissful darkness again. After the North pole, with its bright winter sun, where there is not a single shadow, even the most shabby, to be in your castle is a real pleasure. It's even more satisfying to know that I didn't come back alone, but with a trophy.  
I sit on the edge of the bed, where Jack is snoring peacefully. 

"It's amazing how easy it was to catch you," I whisper, eyeing the Keeper. The delicate body, the porcelain skin, the regular features, the slight smile on his face... I reach out and brush away the silver strands of hair that have fallen over Jack's forehead.

"You should be awake by now," I say, snapping my fingers lightly to summon nightmares, and his face immediately contorts into a grimace of fear, and his pale hands crumple the black sheets. 

"Wake up, Jack," I call, summoning more of the nightmares that flood the boy's sleep, causing him to Wake up screaming and jump up in bed. I watch as slowly the realization of where he is appears in his eyes. When the boy's eyes meet mine, there is also hatred in them. He tries to jump out of bed to escape, but my shadows prevent him from doing so.

"No, Jack, you stay here," I grin, and snap my fingers again. The shadows turn into some kind of ropes and entangle the boy's legs. 

"Hey, let me go!" the Keeper exclaimed indignantly, trying to pull away. I just watched the blond man flutter. Like a fly caught in a spider's net, I thought, and licked my lips. Seeing this, my captive fell silent and stared at me in incomprehension.

"What are you going to do with me?" instead of answering, I ran my hand over the boy's cheek, feeling the velvety skin under my fingers. Jack fell into a stupor at this and continued to stare at me. I leaned over and whispered in the Keeper's ear:

"Believe me, I'm going to do a lot of things to you," Jack tried to pull away, but I grabbed his hair before he could. He gave a little gasp. I grinned, and pulled my victim sharply toward me, savagely biting into Jack's lips, biting them until they bled. The boy's lips parted in surprise, and I immediately put my tongue in his mouth. Without even realizing how much I was blown away by the wet, hot mouth, the boy's protesting moan, the salty taste of blood on my lips, and the hands pressing against my chest, trying to push me away, I continued this crazy kiss until I was gasping for oxygen. Reluctantly, I pull away and lick the drops of blood from my lips. Jack looks up at me like a scared little animal, panting, no longer trying to hide his fear. I felt a surge of joy. This was what I wanted, to see a recalcitrant boy consumed by fear, so that he would be completely imbued with it and could think of nothing else but horror…   
But no, fear is not enough. So I lean back toward Jack, and he just tries to crawl away from me. You stupid boy, you can't hide from me. I grab his frail forearm. Tries to fight back with his free hand, but all attempts are futile. I press the Keeper against the bed with my body.  
"Let me go!" Jack almost pleaded. I don't say anything, just deftly pull off my ever-present blue hoodie. The boy shrinks, wraps his arms around himself, tries to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. I twist my lips into a grin. 

"You have the perfect body," I say slowly, almost in a singsong voice, watching the flush of shame creep into my pale cheeks. I run my fingers lightly over the protruding collarbone, but then Jack twitches and throws my hand away. I frown and wring his hands up, letting the shadows entangle his thin wrists, making him unable to move. I look at the subject of my work with satisfaction. After admiring it, I reach out again and run my fingers over the snow-white skin, now barely pressing, then lightly scratching, leaving red streaks on the flawless skin. I don't take my eyes off the boy's face. I watch him squint and bite his lower lip. I can feel his fear, but it's not enough, and I want Jack to be even more afraid.

I run my hand over my tense stomach, tracing the line of my navel with my fingers, then lower my palm to the Keeper's trousers. Without thinking, I lift my captive's narrow thighs and rip off the obstructing piece of cloth. I hear a soft sob that sounds like music to my ears.  
Debar. I admire the thin, marble-white body on the black sheets. Great contrast. I run my gaze down her slender, elegant arms and lower my gaze to her face. Disheveled hair, big blue eyes that are full of fear and incomprehension, reddened bitten lips... even lower, I look at every inch of the magnificent torso. She bends her knees and brings her legs together, trying to cover herself up, and the blush returns to her face. I can't hold back any longer. I only wanted Jack to know the full power of fear, to avenge his loss, but now ... seeing this depraved picture before my eyes, I just want to feel this body, I want Ice Jack to be mine.

Her voice is trembling with fear, and her eyes are pleading. I snap my fingers, and the ropes on the boy's legs disappear. His eyes widen even more when I kneel in front of him. He screams involuntarily as I pull his legs apart. Fidgeting, trying to get away. Naturally, I don't let him do it, I just wedge myself between his thighs. I caress his skin again. It wriggles like a snake to avoid my touch.

"You're sick..." she breathes hoarsely from fear, but finds the strength to be rude to me. Punch him in the face. My cheek immediately turns red. Fades. But not for long, after a few seconds, he continues:

"The keepers, they will find me!" And then, we will destroy you, and this time forever! After all, no one needs you! - literally spits out these words. And I'm just sick of that phrase.

"Keepers, you say?" I hiss angrily, grabbing the boy roughly by the chin, squeezing painfully. He groans in pain, and I go on, "Where are your keepers now, huh?" and with my free hand I feel the entrance to his body. Exhales through my teeth when I touch the squeezed hole.

"You're going to pay..." he doesn't have time to finish and shouts when I abruptly insert two fingers into him at once. Squeezes my sides with his feet, trying to move his legs.

"Cry?" I ask mockingly, and begin to move my fingers sharply in the boy, enjoying the ragged moans of pain. Arching, trying to avoid my fingers. – Who's going to make me pay?" It was not you? I pull my fingers out. I look at Jack, who is shaking with pain, and my head blows off. I can't take it anymore, I want him, I want him right now, I want to hear him moan, I want him to scream until he's hoarse. Yes, Jack, you're right. I'm sick. I'm sick of you. I thought I just wanted to get back at you, but now…

I enter it roughly. As if through a veil, I hear a scream full of pain. I'm losing my sense of reality. So narrow, hot, good… I push myself into the thin body, squeezing my narrow thighs until they bruise, enjoying every moan, every cry and plea to stop. Every new push drives me crazy. I drink in my boy's tears and lick the salty tracks from his cheeks. I can't think of anything, the sweet feeling of having a guardian intoxicates me, and my head is so empty, so good. I sense an impending denouement. I almost howl, bite into the boy's already torn lips, squeeze the fragile body and feel the waves of pleasure rolling in, close my eyes, enjoying the growing feeling in the lower abdomen. And here it is, the long-awaited release, the last push and I feel everything turning into a beautiful NOTHING…  
I literally fall down next to the Keeper on the bed, trying to catch my breath and recover. A couple of minutes and I can think straight again. I raise myself on my elbows and examine Jack. She doesn't look at me, turns away, tries to hold back her sobs, and crumples the sheets with her fingers. Her white skin was covered in bruises and scratches. When did I leave so many of them? I gently take Jack's chin and turn his face toward me.  
I got my way. There's more pain and fear in my eyes than I've seen since the dark ages. But this does not please me at all. I gently brush the straggling fringe from his sweaty forehead. He opens his mouth, and I hardly recognize his broken voice:

"For what?" "just two words, but my back is crawling with goosebumps. I look at him in silence. I don't know what to say. But I know one thing for sure-I'm not letting him go anywhere now. I don't know what exactly has changed in my attitude towards this boy. I do not understand. But I do know that I need it. So I do the only thing I can do. I snap my fingers and the bonds disappear into thin air. I lightly stroke the guy's cheekbone with my fingertips. Doesn't make any attempt to pull away. I whisper softly, summoning my shadows. They gently envelop Jack, causing him to fall into a restless sleep. 

\- Sleep well, Jack – - I whisper and gently kiss the sleeping guardian on the forehead, - Let you dream a sweet nightmare…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope for your hits.


End file.
